This invention relates to cleaning apparatus for curved filter screens and more particularly to such apparatus which includes a boom mounted for pivotal movement about the center from which the arcuate shape of the screen is struck, by means of a reversible drive unit, and a cleaner pivotally connected to the boom and movable up and down on the screen by pivoting the boom and being tiltable relatively to the boom by drive means between a return and/or throw-off position tilted away from the screen and a cleaning position on the screen, which are respectively determined by stops.
A cleaning device of this type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2 502 725, wherein separate drive devices are provided for pivoting the boom and for tilting the cleaner, which may be in the form of hydraulic cylinders or shafts driven by electric motors. Due to these two separate drive devices and to the necessary mutual coordination of their controls, such prior art apparatus is complicated and expensive.